halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Recruit (Reboot)
Spartan Jack B092 was in one of his last tests. He was engaged in a mock battle with his fellow Spartan-IIIs. He was currently on a simulated Earth, lying on a cliff with his sniper prepared. As he aimed down the scope, he sensed a presence behind him. He caught the combat knife of Theo-206 and kicked him on to the ground. He pulled out his M6D magnum and aimed at his friend. He fired the emp round which disabled the armor for the duration of the battle. As Jack reloaded his weapon, Ronald-236 took out his shotgun and crept almost silently toward Jack. One bullet hit Jack and knocked him down. As the rest of the battles went on, Jack's armor rebooted. Once the exercise was over Jack got up and then helped Theo up. They both walked out of the simulation room Later that day he was approached by Kurt Ambrose, who said "Parangosky wants to see you." Jack contacted Admiral Parangosky using his armor. He said "Kurt said you wanted to speak to me." The leader of ONI replied "I want you to work for me directly, Spartan B092. You will take out ONI targets with the help of whatever resources you require. Any objections?" Jack said "No ma'am". Parangosky said "Good. A prowler will be dispatched to pick you up tomorrow. Once you arrive at Sword Base you will get your first mission." The next morning, Jack walked into the hangar to see the prowler already there. He was ushered aboard by the captain, a tall, muscular man with greying hair who introduced himself as Jason Adams. Jason said "Parangosky assigned this as your ship. The crew answers to me and I answer to you." Jack said "Thank you, Captain Adams. Shall we head to Reach then?" Jason nodded and walked onto the bridge after telling Jack to enter Cryo Sleep. A few hours later the prowler landed in Sword Base. Jason revived Jack and the two men walked through the base to Parangosky's office. She ushered them both in and explained "An elite named Kai'Touramee is using stolen covenant ships and rebels to complete his plan of wiping out both the covenant and humanity. You are going to kill him." Spartan Amy A180 walked into the office and Parangosky said "This is Spartan A180. She will be your ally for this mission and your further missions should you request it." She then led Amy and Jack to the armory and said "Choose a set of armor each. That SPI armor is not good enough." Jack chose a suit of Gungnir armor in black and orange and Amy choose blue mjolnir mark v armor. Later that day the prowler Darkness was floating in stealth mode above a planet outside of UNSC space. Jack and Amy picked up their silenced battle rifles and pistols and entered a pelican. They flew down to the surface and both ran for the rebel base. A group of elites with energy shields formed a phalanx. Jack said "I've wanted to try out this ability." Then he used an experimental Ground Pound armor ability to destroy the phalanx. He rolled and came up firing at the covenant that surrounded him. When they were all dead, Jack and Amy ran into the base and killed everyone inside. Kai'Touramee entered the room they stood in and activated his energy sword. Jack and Amy fired at him until he died. As he lay in a puddle of his own blood, he laughed. Jack looked down to see him touching what appeared to be a self destruct button. The two Spartans ran out of the base as it exploded. Amy was sent flying by the blast, while Jack was protected by distance. Jack picked up Amy's unconscious form and carried her to the pelican. He strapped her down and then flew back up to the prowler. When they landed Amy regained consciousness and they both walked to the bridge. Jack walked to the monitor and saw the covenant fleet emerge from slipspace. He turned to Jason and said "Captain Adams. Fire the nova bomb right into the center of that fleet and then get us out of here." The nova bomb was fired, and the fleet destroyed. They returned to Reach. Category:323 Canon (Rebooted)